parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street (NatureRules1 Style)
NatureRules1's TV spoof of Sesame Street ''. Cast *Big Bird- Southern Ostrich (''Struthio camelus austrias) *Snuffy - East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenauri) *Elmo- Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsoni nasalis) *Prarie Dawn - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *Grover- Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Cookie Monster - Central African Warthog (Paccherous africanus masaicus '') *Ernie- Spotted Hyena (''Crocuta crocuta) *Bert - Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis miachaeli) *Oscar- Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *Telly- Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) *Baby Bear- Grizzly Bear (Ursus actros horbillis) *Abby Cadabby - Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) *Zoe- Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsoni nasalis) *Count Von Count- Straw-Coloured Fruit Bat (Eidovum helvum) *Murray- Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) *Dorothy- Regal Tang (Parracantus hepatus) *Gordon- Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla '') *Gina- Frankie Foster (from ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends '') *Harito- African Forest Elephant (''Loxodonta cyclotis) *Fred- Domestic Horse (Equus ferus caballus) *Ovijita- Domestic Sheep (Ovis oviaries) *Mr. Noodle- Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Two-Headed Monster- Green Tree Python (Morelia virdis) *The Oinker Sisters- American Yorkshire Pigs (Sus scrofa domesticus) *The Shrimp- Peacock Mantis Shrimp (Ontodactylus scylocarlus) *Kermit- African Bullfrog (Pyxiecephalus andserpendus) *Joey Monkey- Vervet (Cholcebus pygrythus) *Sammy- African Rock Python (Python sabae) *Frazzle- Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) *Hoots the Owl- Tawny Owl (Strix aulclo) *Barkly- African Wild Dog (Lyclon pictus) *Wolfgang- California Sea Lion (Zalophus calafornius) *Miles- Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Freinds) *Humpthrey- Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Benny Rabbit- Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) *Sherlock Hemlock- Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatas rainelli) *Honker- American Wild Burro (Equus asinus africanus) *Gladys- Holestein Cow (Bos taurus) *Beautidlful Day Monster- Indian Peackock (Pavo cristus) *Papa Bear- Giant Panda (Alirmopoda melanouca) *Rubber Duckie- Mallard (Anas platyrhinchos) *Guy Smilley- Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) Cast Gallery Male southern ostrich by feridwyn-d4ikn5n.jpg|Southern Ostrich as Big Bird African bush elephant, also known as the savana elephant or African elephant.jpg|East African Bush Elephant as Snuffy 1374 1amug 071d.jpg|Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle Buck as Elmo Suricata suricatta.jpg|Meerkat as Prarie Dawn 1369658543 zebra.jpg|Grant's Zebra as Grover (they both loud) 3b+warthog+-+ngo+-+mce.jpg|Central African Warthog as Cookie Monster Spotted-hyena-standing214.jpg|Spotted Hyena as Ernie Black Rhino (Diceros bicornis).jpg|Eastern Black Rhinoceros as Bert Crocodile, Nile.jpg|Nile Crocodile as Oscar Jackal.jpg|Black-Backed Jackal as Telly Grizzly-bear 566 600x450.jpg|Grizzly Bear as Baby Bear Bat-Eared Fox.jpg|Bat-Eared Fox as Abby Cadabby Female Gazelle (Animals).jpg|Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle Doe as Zoe Straw-coloured-fruit-bat-with-light-coloured-stomach-fur-showing.jpg|Straw-Coloured Fruit Bat as Count Von Count Reticulated Giraffe at SF Zoo 14.JPG|Reticulated Giraffe as Murray Regal-Tang-668x445.jpg|Regal Tang as Dorothy Gorilla, Western Lowland.jpg|Western Lowland Gorilla as Gordon Frankie Foster (FHFIF).jpg|Frankie Foster as Gina African Forest Elephant.jpg|African Forest Elephant as Harito Horse.jpg|Domestic Horse as Fred Sheep.jpg|Domestic Sheep as Ovijita Professor Utonium in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy.jpg|Proffesor Utorium as Mr. Noodle Morelia-viridis.jpg|Green Tree Python as Two-Headed Monster Domestic Pig.jpg|American Yorkshire Pigs as The Oinker Sisters Peacock Mantis Shrimp.jpg|Peacock Mantis Shrimp as the Shrimp Bullfrog, African.jpg|African Bullfrog as Kermit Vervet.jpg|Vervet as Joey Monkey Python, African Rock.jpg|African Rock Python as Sammy Lion Masai Mara.jpg|Masai Lion as Frazzle Owl, Tawny.jpg|Tawny Owl as Hoots the Owl Dog, African Wild.jpg|African Wild Dog as Barkly Sea Lion, Callifornia.jpg|California Sea Lion as Wolfgang Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster as Miles Hippo.jpg|Nile Hippopotamus as Humphrey Lepus californicus.jpg|Black-Tailed Jackrabbit as Benny Rabbit Cheetah (Animals).jpg|Tanzanian Cheetah as Sherlock Hemlock Equus africanus asinus.jpg|American Wild Burro as Honker Cow (Animals).jpg|Holstein Cow as Gladys Peackock, Indian.jpg|Indian Peacock as Beautiful Day Monster Giant-panda.jpg|Giant Panda as Papa Bear Mallard.jpg|Mallard as Rubber Duckie Bengal Tiger in Bangalore.jpg|Bengal Tiger as Guy Smilley Category:NatureRules1 Category:Ideas Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs